


To Break A Habit

by swampslip



Series: Habits [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pre-Canon, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, arthur is in love with javier, controlled sex, one side love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “You’ve been working real hard lately, Arthur,” Dutch says, low and proud and it’s the same tone that Arthur has jacked off to, guilty, several times, “Thought it’d be nice if you got a bit of a break.”“... Why are you here?” Arthur asks hesitantly and flushes when Dutch laughs at him.“Well… Maybe I’m not that nice.”“Arthur,” Javier whispers close to his ear and his hand flexes under Arthur’s grip, “Please?”
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, javier escuella/dutch van der linde/arthur morgan
Series: Habits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	To Break A Habit

It doesn’t come to fruition how he’s expecting. 

He’s seen Dutch’s interest, but he’s also seen the conflict. 

Arthur. 

Javier shifts in his saddle and it’s just the three of them and he thinks maybe Dutch did this on purpose. 

Three men, one big ol’ tent and Javier’s stomach starts to burn with curiosity. 

They’re just hunting, and he’s never hunted a _deer_ before, mostly boar, hare, fowl. 

He catches Arthur frowning at him lightly and realizes he’s been staring at Dutch with something heated and he drops his gaze to the tooling on his saddle. 

He and Arthur aren’t like _that_ , but he knows Arthur would want to be, if he’d give a bit, allow it. 

Dutch… Dutch complicates that. 

Because Arthur’s fun, and Arthur’s soft with him, and maybe he likes that, just a bit-

Maybe he likes when he can see it in those burning blue eyes, that Arthur wants to call him sweet and tender things and Javier…

Can’t let him. 

Won’t.

“Up here, a ways,” Dutch says suddenly in the silence, “Don’t you think, boys?”

“Real quiet up here, pro’ly good huntin’ deeper North,” Arthur says, gesturing at the forest to their side. 

“Mm-hm,” Dutch turns his head and smiles back at them, “Exactly what I was thinking.”

And Arthur glances between Dutch and Javier and he’s… 

Well, he’s not sure what he’s thinking he sees. 

\--

“My my,” Dutch hums and squeezes Arthur’s shoulder, “Don’t you just take the best care of us, my boy.”

“S’nothin’,” Arthur lets the compliment warm him for a moment then wipes his hands off on his pants. 

“Well, think we’ve earned a rest, don’t you?” Dutch squeezes again then moves away and he and Javier have the tent set up and Dutch procures a bottle of something dark and dangerous and Arthur…

Is unsettled. 

Because Dutch’s hand lingers on Javier’s lower back and Arthur feels jealous. 

They aren’t together, he tries to remind himself, and if Javier would rather have company in Dutch well-

Arthur just has to live with that. 

So maybe he’s sulking, a bit, when he sits by the fire and lets Dutch pour him a cup and he just stares into the flames. 

Then Javier is on his other side, and he’s _good_ at feather-light touches. 

Barely-noticeable but so _very_ purposeful touches. 

Arthur looks down at the fingers on his thigh, then sideways at Javier’s dark eyes reflecting the firelight with a wicked, warm glow. 

Then Arthur looks up at Dutch with a nervousness he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager and Dutch is…

Watching, kind of, with half an eye, like he’s aware but he doesn’t really care and Arthur drops his free hand to cover Javier’s. 

Stops it from moving any closer to the closure of his pants. 

“... What?” Is all Arthur can hoarsely manage and Javier’s lips graze his scruffy jaw and Arthur inhales sharply when he sees Dutch track the movement, “Dutch?”

“You’ve been working real _hard_ lately, Arthur,” Dutch says, low and proud and it’s the same tone that Arthur has jacked off to, guilty, several times, “Thought it’d be nice if you got a bit of a break.”

“... Why are you here?” Arthur asks hesitantly and flushes when Dutch laughs at him. 

“Well… Maybe I’m not _that_ nice.”

“Arthur,” Javier whispers close to his ear and his hand flexes under Arthur’s grip, “Please?”

Arthur swallows roughly and lifts his hand, grunting when Javier’s fingers immediately grip his cock through the fabric. 

“Y’all plan this?” Arthur’s voice is hoarse and shy and Dutch looks _pleased_. 

“I caught you two, in that alley,” Dutch hums and smiles and it’s a bit sly, “Assuming there’s only been _one_ alley, that is.”

Javier’s fingers loosen the laces of his trousers and Arthur makes a weak sound, watching Dutch’s eyes move down. 

His cock is coaxed out into the open air and _presented_ , Javier’s fingers moving to stroke him until he’s achingly hard and he has to squirm, shift his hips and grab at Javier’s knee next to him. 

“Thought you’d gotten bored of me, you been hangin’ round Dutch,” Arthur murmurs quietly to Javier. 

“He liked what he saw,” Javier says and it’s almost gentle, despite him gripping and milking out a bead of pre-come, tipping Arthur’s cock towards the firelight so the wetness glints in the dark, “Both of us.”

“Wanted a closer look, Old Man?” Arthur raises his voice despite his shakiness and is rewarded with Dutch’s soft hum of amusement. 

“Two of my most loyal boys,” Dutch murmurs, “What a lovely gift.”

“What did you want to see, Dutch?” Javier asks quietly and Arthur grunts, dropping his face to rest on Javier’s shoulder. 

“You seemed to enjoy having him fill you so nicely,” Dutch says and Arthur hides his face more when his cock jerks, “No need to be quiet about it, out here.”

“Shit,” Arthur whispers and moves his hand to Javier’s waist.

“Want to?” Javier asks and it’s a genuine question, like despite everything he’d give Arthur an out now, like even if it meant forfeiting Dutch’s favor he’d let Arthur back out. 

But Arthur has a feeling this may be the last chance he has, and he wants it, wants to savor it, even if that means Dutch lording his control over the both of them. 

“Please,” Arthur murmurs. 

That metal tin is pressed into his palm and Arthur rubs at his face with his free hand as Javier pulls back, strips entirely and Arthur’s never had the chance to see him like this. 

Vulnerable, like this. 

His body is soft and hard and young and scarred and Arthur fixates on the scar on his neck when Javier discards his scarf as well. 

“How do you want me?” Javier asks and Arthur inhales sharply, looking up to meet the dark eyes. 

“You’re lettin’ me choose?”

Javier frowns at him softly, a bit confused looking and he looks over at Dutch, just for a moment. 

Dutch shrugs, watching them both closely. 

Legs cross, pants bulging over an obvious hardness but he’s making no move to relieve himself. 

“I can choose,” Javier offers quietly, “Or you.”

“You’ve just… You usually…” Arthur goes quiet and holds his hand up to Javier. 

And the younger man lets himself be pulled down into Arthur’s lap, straddling Arthur’s thighs, facing Arthur. 

“This alright?” Arthur whispers. 

Javier swallows and nods and looks down at them, their cocks together, rocking his hips just to hear Arthur groan weakly. 

Arthur’s fingers slick up his asshole and work inside, just as careful as he’s been every other time, spreading Javier open. 

Arthur stretches him and toys with him until Javier’s cock is dripping and Arthur sure the younger man is ready.

He grabs at Javier’s hips-

Then there’s a third hand on Javier’s back and Javier gasps. 

Looks up to see Arthur looking up over his head, assumably at Dutch. 

“Here,” Dutch murmurs and Arthur’s eyes crinkle at the corners and Javier understands why when it’s Dutch’s hand guiding Arthur’s cock to his hole, “Mr. Escuella?”

“Sir?” Javier asks breathily, staring at the conflict in Arthur’s expression and how similar it is to how Dutch looked this morning. 

Dutch’s other hand closes over Arthur’s on Javier’s hip and slowly starts putting downward pressure on Javier. 

Until he’s seated in Arthur’s lap and breathing a little unsteadily. 

“There you go,” Dutch hums, “Don’t you two just fit like a puzzle?”

“Fuck,” Arthur whispers and closes his eyes and his head falls back and Javier moves his hands to Arthur’s clothed chest, “Please?”

Dutch huffs a laugh and a small sound escapes Javier when Dutch grinds Javier’s hips against Arthur. 

“Please, Darlin’,” Arthur begs weakly and Javier’s chest tightens because he _knows_ , he knows that’s for _him_. 

“Arthur, don’t-” Javier starts to protest more out of habit than anything, but Dutch lifts him up so easily that Javier just stares at Arthur’s tight expression as Arthur’s jaw clenches and he squeezes around the cock inside of him. 

And Dutch hold him in place, just the head of Arthur’s cock inside of him until Javier squirms, cock dribbling pre-come onto Arthur’s shirt. 

He whines, unintentionally and Arthur’s eyes open, looking up at the sky. 

“Come on,” Javier whispers and _fuck_ is this how he could’ve felt if he’d let Arthur control it? 

Them? 

Or is it just Dutch-

The thought is knocked out of his head as Dutch pushes his hips back down firmly, quickly, seating Javier onto Arthur’s cock again and Javier moans, loudly. 

He knows Dutch wants to hear him, but that wasn’t even on purpose it’s just-

He gasps, whines, bites down on whimpering moans and low curses as Dutch moves him, the pace steady and unrelenting. 

“Oh-” Javier gasps and looks frantically at Arthur as he feels himself getting close, fast, “Close- Can’t-”

“C’mon,” Arthur murmurs and his fingers squeeze Javier’s hips under Dutch’s hands, the older man’s brows furrowing. 

Javier gasps quietly with each thrust then makes a choked sound when he comes and Arthur and Dutch hold him up and Arthur digs his heels into the dirt and fucks him through it. 

“‘Keep going,” Dutch murmurs and Javier squeezes Arthur’s shirt, just a bit of anxiety starting to form in him as his cock drips and starts to soften, “Fill him up.” 

“Javi,” Arthur whispers and Javier stares, “Close.”

Of all the things he expected tonight, it wasn’t for Arthur to give the power to _him_ over Dutch’s word. 

Javier subtly taps twice on Arthur’s chest and Arthur’s eyes close again, and he fucks up into Javier until he’s trembling then at the last moment, the last possible thrust-

He pulls out just far enough his cock slips out and slaps wetly onto his lower belly, seed spilling with each jerk of his length, onto his stomach.

Not inside Javier. 

“Fuck,” Arthur whispers and it’s convincing enough that Javier second-guesses himself, that he thinks, maybe, Arthur meant to follow Dutch’s orders, “Sorry.”

“S’fine, my boy,” Dutch murmurs roughly and sighs, like he’s dissatisfied and it’s a direct contradiction to his words. 

Javier squeezes Arthur’s shirt, again, nervous now. 

Then Dutch pats Arthur’s hands and Javier’s hips and stands, moving back. 

“Someone oughta take that deer back to camp,” Dutch hums lowly. 

“I can-” Arthur starts hoarsely and Dutch cuts him off with a click of his tongue against his teeth. 

“I think I will,” Dutch continues like Arthur never said anything and neither Arthur nor Javier move as their leader gathers the carcass and his things, leaving the tent and his boys behind. 

“Arthur-” Javier whispers and he wishes he didn’t feel guilty. 

He wanted to secure a position in the gang as something valuable, at first with Arthur, then with Dutch-

But Arthur was too nice- Too _kind_. 

“C’mon,” Arthur mutters and lifts Javier off of himself.

Carefully moving the younger to the side, caring even now that he’s obviously angry. 

“Jesus,” Arthur says looking down at the mess of their come on his shirt, grimacing and tugging the entire thing off. 

“Arthur,” Javier whispers but he doesn’t know what he wants to say. 

“I gotta go wash this,” Arthur mutters, “Didn’t bring another one.”

And then he stands and Javier stands as well, shaky and he grabs at Arthur’s arm. 

“What?” Arthur asks quietly. 

“Do you understand?” Javier squeezes, gestures to himself loosely, “Why?”

“I don’t need to understand,” Arthur pulls away, speaking softly, “You don’t owe me anythin’.”

And Javier watches, as Arthur walks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie)   
>  [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)   
>  [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
